First Time
by Rasei
Summary: An young Wolfram meets a girl who has the same voice as his first love. She saves him from drugged women as one of the ten lords stip tease at a party. slight slight WolframxYuuri WolframxOC


**First Time**

**A KKM Fanfic**

**Author: Rasei**

**Coupling: semi-onesided Yuuram, slight WolframxElizabeth, WolframxOC**

**Warning: slight lime **

I'm leaning against the wall looking at the beautifully clothe couples dancing as a soft melody float from the band. There is people talking about almost everything and enjoying themselves. Everyone but me... I wish Elizabeth is here. Even if she is annoying sometimes, my fiancée wouldn't allow any other woman dance with me. It seems every woman here wants to dance with me since I'm a prince. If Elizabeth was here, she would stop the hungry, drooling monsters from molesting me. But sadly, she was visiting her grandma at a town on the other side of Shin Makoku.

"Lord Wolfram, do you want a drink? It is fruit punch." I jump at the voice that was a LOT like my first love. But instead of the red hair, brown eye boy, it was a lovely girl. The girl's hair is dark brown hair that halts at her waist and purple, gem-like eyes peep shyly at me. Her dress is a dark purple maid outfit that matches her eyes. "Lord Wolfram?" I must of stare to long because she is blushing a pleasant pink color.

"Thank you." I took the goblet and take a small sip. It was sweet with a ting of bitterness. The girl turn to leave but I grab her hand with my empty hand. She look at my face still blushing. "What is your name?"

"Teris, sir," her voice was even softer. I let her go and she smooths down her dress. I gives a small smile to her and she smile back.

"How long have you work as a maid here at Lord Brutus's castle?" Lord Brutus is the lord that was giving the party. Every year, he gives a huge party celebrating the new year. But he doesn't matter at this second... Nothing matter but the young maiden in front of me.

"About a month now, my lord." Teris answer but she look around. I could tell she was eager to leave. "I am sorry, my lord, but I must get back to work." I nod my head as she rush off bright red. I lean back against my wall and start watching the people in the room again.

**_About a hour later**

I'm still leaning against my wall watching the crowd. I finish what I could drink of my punch awhile ago. The punch is just too weird with the sweetness and the bitterness. I put the goblet on the nearest table. Maybe I should go to the balcony for a few minutes of fresh air. Before I could, loud laughter engulfs the room. I look over to see Gwendal climbing up onto a table and a crowd of drunken people were leering at him. It is when he starts dancing and slowly taking off his shirt that I notice he too is drunk. I need to save him from embarrassing himself, so I start to go walk over. Before I could take even five steps, a huge woman in one of the most unflattering dresses got in my way.

"Your highness, do you want to go have some fun?" She ask as her dull eyes leer at me. I can tell she is undressing me with her eyes. I gulp as I took a step back. She took a step closer to me. I'm going to get rape by this old bat if I don't do something. But I just stood there in horror as she took another step closer.

"Lord Wolfram can't right now. His mother just got here." Came my first love voice from the left side of me. I turn to look at Teris, who has a strange look in her eyes. "The Maou wants him right away." Mother was here? That means Konrart must be back from Earth. I grin at that. Even if I and Konrart don't get along all the time, I miss him very much. Teris make a signal to follow her, so I did. It is then I notice I'm slightly dizzy and warm like I drank a little too much wine. But I continue to follow her until we got to the hallway.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but the Maou-haika isn't here. I lied." She turns bright red.

"Why did you lie to me?" Disappointment hit like a wave in a typhoon.

Her face turn redder and she whisper, "Because that woman was going to eat you up and spit you out. I couldn't allow that happen."

"It's ok. Thank you for helping me. I thought I was about to be eaten right there." I gives her a smile. "I thought there wasn't going to be any alcohol this year after that huge fight last year."

"There isn't possible to be but someone spike the drinks." She is really red. "I'm sorry, my lord, I gives you some punch." Before she could say another word, someone spoke near the door.

"Have you seen Lord Wolfram?" a scratchy woman voice asks. A other woman voice answers,

"No..."

The first one spokes again. "Darn it. I was planning to seduce him."

"You cannot because I going to."

"No, he is mine." Comes a third voice. We could hear a cat fight break out on the other side of the door.

"I know, who finds him first can have him." I give Teris a frighten look of horror.

"Teris, is there a place I could hide? I don't think it's safe in my room." Teris gives me a nod and start rushing down the hallway. She shows me to a small bedroom in distanced part of the castle. The small room has a bed, a dresser, and other necessity for a young lady. I notices Teris's embarrass smile.

"You should be safe here, your highness." As she turns, I stop her again.

"This is your room, isn't?"

"Yes, no one will look for you here." Her full lips drew my eyes. I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss those lips. Her eyes widen before she pull away. Her ever present blush is growing red.

"Lord Wolfram, we can't..."

"Is it because I'm a prince or the fact I'm young?

"No... Nothing likes that... You're drug... the punch was spike. " Teris stated. " I should go." She turns to leave. But my hand is still on her arm.

"I didn't even drink the whole goblet you gave me. I'm not drugged nor am I drunk. Please Teris. Believe me." She turns back again and those gem-like eyes look in to mine. I put my lips on hers and this time she didn't pull away. Pulling her closer for better access when she grab my shirt. I lick her lip and she lick back.

We continue to kiss until she starts pulling off my shirt. I start work her out of her dress. After we got each other clothing off, we end up on her bed. We continue to lick and bite. Tasting each other and finding our ticklish points. Teris gasp as I lay on top of her...

The next morning, I woke up with a slightly shivering Teris in my arms. She has her eyes close but I could tell she was awake.

"Teris..." I whisper in her ear. Her eyes snaps open and she starts wiggling out of my gasp. I let her go.

"Lord Wolfram... I'm sorry. I should have..." She stops as she stands up. I think she doesn't even want to stop to put on her dress but she does anyway. Before she leaves, Teris looks into my eyes one last time. "Good bye, Lord Wolfram." Then she rushes out of the room and my life. After a second to feel sorry for myself I stood up and got up myself. I need to find Gwendal and make sure he is safe. But first, I slip off a necklace Mother gave me to always wear and left it on the bed for Teris.

It doesn't take long to find Gwendal. He embarrasses about striping last night and makes me leave without even letting me see anybody else. For years to come people will talk about this party but no one but Teris and I will know of our night together from me. After all, if it got out that the youngest prince had sex with a maid, it will ruin Teris. Plus I still have Elizabeth to worry about. I think I will always feel guilty about cheating on her...

_**_20 months later_**_

Teris sighs as she sits down for lunch with a basket and her favorite guy in the world. Her best-friend Eliza is waiting for her. Eliza looks at her tired friend.

"How are you and Al doing Teris?" Teris patted her child head.

"I'm fine, but Al is teething so last night was rough on him."

"Poor Al." Eliza took Alphonse from his mom. "I'm jealous of his beautiful blond hair Teris. Really I'm. Too bad, that his father is a bastard. I can't he had sex with you then never contacted you again."

Teris sighs at her friend. She never told Eliza or anyone else who Alphonse's father was.

"Lizzie, it better this way. After all, I wasn't the one drugged out of my mind. Even after it, he hold me tightly. But..."

"I just hate noble snobs that treat maids like furniture and force us to have sex with them. " Teris starts playing with the necklace around her neck. The necklace the young prince left on her bed.

"But he didn't do anything like that. Plus I don't want anyone to find out who Al's papa is. I can't risk losing him." 'Nor can risk anyone using him against Lord Wolfram. "To tell you the truth, that was one of the best nights in my life."

**A/N: And that's all folks. First in case it isn't clear. Alphonse's father is Wolfram. Second of all this takes place when Konrad was still on Earth with Yuuri's soul. Plot bunnies in my head, gave the Al's birthday as the same as Yuuri. The slight one sided Yuuri and Wolfram comes from the fact that I fully believe Wolfram fell in love with the boy that he gave the flowers to on the day the half-mazuko left for war. Of course this is before he knows Yuuri but still it is still Yuuram. ^_^ Also this is why in my stories Wolfram is always is clingy to Yuuri because he is in the same position as Elizabeth was in back in my story. I do NOT own Kyou kara Moau! Nor will I ever. Also If anyone wants to edit this story, please comment. **


End file.
